


My seventeenth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [17]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Floor Sex, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo y Tadayoshi se dan cuenta que no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados. Y el momento en que lo hacen, es apenas unas pocas horas antes de presentarse en el Music Station Super Live.</p><p>Día 17: En el suelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My seventeenth day with you

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de lo que pasa en este oneshot es real. En varios momentos de la presentación se miraron y se sonrieron *-* que la OTP demuestre que se ame, hace que mi año termine genial x'D

Era casi el atardecer cuando Ryo le pidió un poco de café al personal, pero debido a la tardanza de este (y con razón, con el asomo de las típicas producciones de programas en vivo a fin de año), decidió salir del estudio de grabación donde estaba ensayando con su grupo y dirigirse a la primer cafetería que se le cruzara en el camino. Se colocó los auriculares conectados a su celular para apaciguar un poco el barullo, pero al intentar prenderlo, se dio cuenta que estaba sin batería. Muy bien, sólo restaba pasar por entre la horda de personas atestando las cafeterías con motivos navideños, y pedir un condenado café. Pero al llegar a destino, encontró un cartel pegado del lado de adentro que advertía que ese local estaría cerrado, al menos por ese día.

Sin música, sin cafeína, y completamente cansado.

Para colmo, debía apurarse en regresar, ya que había salido del estudio de televisión casi sin ser advertido.

Chistando, volvió sobre sus pasos con un lento andar, aunque, internamente quería regresar corriendo y gritando como un desaforado. Casi que estuvo a punto de llorar por su mala suerte.

Sentado sobre uno de los laterales de las escaleras del estudio de televisión, alguien lo esperaba. Detuvo sus pasos, solamente para mirarlo. Vestía un sobretodo negro y unos gruesos anteojos con un marco del mismo color. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente cruzadas, y eran vestidas por un pantalón de jean y botas cortas de color marrón. Se calentaba las manos con el aliento, y ya que al parecer se había olvidado su gorro de lana puertas adentro, su cabello perdía sus horas de producción al enfrentarse al viento.

Sonrió.

Se dio cuenta que lo único que necesitaba para mejorar su día era él.

— ¿Me esperabas? — Le preguntó a Tadayoshi, quien le sonrió.

— Te llamé, pero…

— Me quedé sin batería.

— Ah — Ryo se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando luego los ojos —. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí. Sólo fui por un café, pero la cafetería que está a dos cuadras está cerrada. Y tampoco pude escuchar música, porque no tenía batería — Respondió el morocho, con los ojos cerrados. Tadayoshi acarició sus cabellos por sobre su gorra.

— Parece que hoy es tu día de mala suerte, Ryo-chan.

— Mhh… No te creas — Dijo el aludido, incorporándose y jalando de su bufanda, para cubrir también el cuello de su pareja.

— ¿Qué haces?

La respuesta que recibió fue un beso por parte de Ryo. Algo tan poco usual en él, que lo dejó sin palabras.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el morocho, sonriendo por la expresión de sorpresa de su pareja.

— Me… sorprendiste, eso es todo — Reconoció el aludido, rascándose una mejilla.

— ¿Está mal?

— No. Pero… es raro… que hagas ese tipo de muestras de afecto en público.

— Nadie nos estaba mirando — Reconoció Ryo mirando hacia sus lados.

— Lo sé, pero…

— Quítate el pelo de la cara — Le pidió Ryo, interrumpiéndolo —. ¿Qué se te dio ahora por hacerte algo así? Pareces un _idol_ de K-Pop.

— No lo hice con esa intención — Declaró el rubio, sonriendo por las palabras de Ryo.

— Quiero ver cómo te levantas a la mañana con ese peinado destruido — Le dijo, mientras se sacaba la gorra y, poniéndola sobre la cabeza de su pareja, se aseguraba que hasta la última hebra de su cabello terminara dentro de ella —. Ya está. Mucho mejor — Dijo, volviendo a darle un beso en los labios.

— ¡Ryo-chan…! — Dijo el aludido, en voz baja, generando la sonrisa de su pareja.

— ¿Cómo vas a pasar esta Navidad?

— Pensé en hacer algo juntos — Reconoció el rubio, acariciando la mano de Ryo que, estaba apoyada detrás de ambos, lejos de las miradas de la gente.

— Suena bien. ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

— Donde quieras. Después de todo, vamos a terminar fulminados el día de hoy — Reconoció Tadayoshi, devolviéndole a Ryo su parte de la bufanda.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que empecemos? — Preguntó el morocho, oliendo la parte de la bufanda que había estado en contacto con la piel de su pareja.

— Un par de horas — Respondió Tadayoshi.

— ¿Vamos entrando? — Dijo Ryo, incorporándose, seguido luego del rubio.

 

Ambos llegaron a un vacío vestuario con el nombre de la banda a la cual ambos pertenecían escrito en un papel pegado al lado de la puerta. Ryo automáticamente se lanzó a una de las sillas y su acompañante lo imitó, apoyando luego su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del morocho, no sin antes sacarse la gorra que mantenía oculto su cabello. Ryo se sonrió al ver cómo el cabello de su pareja terminaba cayendo sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi.

— Pareces un perro… con todo ese cabello sobre tus ojos. Si tuviera una tijera cerca, te cortaría ese flequillo. Quédate con la gorra puesta, por favor — Casi le suplicó el morocho.

— A mí me gusta — Reconoció el rubio, acomodando la maraña de cabello para un solo lado, apoyándose nuevamente sobre el hombro de Ryo.

— Ya deja quieto eso — Bufó el morocho, con el ceño fruncido, golpeando sin querer, el dorso de la mano de Tadayoshi. El rubio se incorporó de inmediato y se lo quedó mirando, extrañado.

— ¿Tanto te molesta?

— Me molesta que no te hagas un espacio para que estemos juntos…

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si desde que empezamos a salir que estamos todo el tiempo junto, Ryo-chan! — Reconoció, con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, entonces, quiero más tiempo contigo. Así como estamos, solos y sin nadie que nos moleste.

— El fin de año te hace mal…

— Puede ser — Dijo el aludido, suspirando y prácticamente acostándose sobre la mesa —. ¿Me das un beso?

— Sólo uno — Advirtió Tadayoshi. Pero antes de que él se acercara a Ryo, su pareja le ganó de antemano y se levantó de un salto, apresando sus labios con pasión. Tadayoshi, sorprendido por su actitud, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante el posesivo beso que había recibido. Aún sonriendo, lo siguió con la vista. De un salto, Ryo llegó hasta la puerta y le puso el seguro, acto seguido, apoyado sobre la misma, miró a su pareja con una pícara sonrisa —. Ahora, ¿qué?

Sin cambiar en lo absoluto su expresión, con una seña de manos, Ryo le dijo a su pareja que se acercara. El rubio hizo caso a su pedido, pero terminó apoyando una de sus manos sensualmente sobre la puerta —. ¿Qué quieres? — Susurró, con un tono grave.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero — Dijo Ryo, agarrándolo de las caderas y acercándolo todavía más a él. Tadayoshi sostuvo su mentón y lo besó tiernamente, aunque sabía que por dentro, no había otra cosa que deseara más que ser suyo. Una vez más. Todavía con más intensidad que la noche anterior, y la anterior a esa. Cuando Tadayoshi abrió los ojos, sintió que se perdía dentro de las pupilas de su pareja, en su sonrisa. Apoyó su nariz sobre la suya y suspiró —. ¿Qué?

— Nada — Respondió, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás con una mano, separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos —. Hagámoslo. De otra forma, no vamos a salir satisfechos a escena.

El aludido sonrió y desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa de su pareja, ayudándose de sus palmas para acariciar todo su torso y de sus labios para besar su piel. Tadayoshi podía sentir cómo su cuerpo hervía a cada ínfimo contacto con la piel de su pareja. Estremeciéndose con la lengua de Ryo recorriendo su pecho, escondió una de sus manos dentro de su cabello oscuro, jalando levemente de ellos.

— ¿Quieres que te lo haga? — Susurró Ryo, sobre su oído, acariciando los muslos del rubio.

— Sí… Sabes que sí — Gimió el aludido.

— Luego dices que soy yo el que siempre quiere hacerlo —Finalizó Ryo, desabrochando el cinturón de Tadayoshi y colando sus manos dentro del pantalón para agarrar sus muslos con fuerza. Pegando un golpe sobre la puerta, sin querer, Tadayoshi arrinconó a Ryo besándolo apasionadamente. Sonriendo en el momento en que sus labios se separaron, Ryo llevó una de sus manos hacia delante de su pareja, para acariciar su erección. Al borde de la desesperación, Tadayoshi se sentó en el suelo, llevando a Ryo consigo, quien no podía salir de la sorpresa de la reacción de su pareja —. ¿Por qué eres así? — Le preguntó, sentado a su lado.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Haces que las cosas siempre salgan a tu favor. Haces que siempre termine accediendo a cada uno de tus caprichos.

— Es porque tú también haces lo mismo. Yo sólo me dejo llevar por el momento.

— En este momento, pienso hacértelo en el piso — Reconoció, sentándose entre las piernas de Tadayoshi y separando estas para deshacerse de la ropa interior de su pareja y luego de la propia.

Al igual que sus cuerpos que parecían no querer separarse, sus labios tampoco podían permanecer mucho tiempo sin posarse sobre los del otro. El sonido de sus labios chocando, les generaban cosquillas y risas infantiles. Aunque quisiera aferrarse al cuerpo de su pareja, Tadayoshi simplemente no podía, sus manos terminaban resbalando y trazando un camino rojo desde la mitad de su espalda y hasta ambos laterales de su cuerpo. Y, por primera vez, Ryo agradeció a la gravedad que se encargaba de tirar hacia atrás el cabello de su pareja, si él no lo hacía de una forma brusca antes. Acostado sobre el cuerpo de Tadayoshi, pudo sentir sus piernas cruzarse en torno a su cintura, como si quisiera que su hombría se enterrara aún más profundamente dentro suyo.

 

Durante la presentación, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, no podían evitar sonreír. Realmente nadie sabía qué era lo que había acontecido entre ellos, pero sus sonrisas inevitablemente hacía que sus demás compañeros de grupo se contagiaran.


End file.
